Golden Horde of Scandinavia
Golden Horde of Scandinavia, (sometimes referred to as GHS) is a biker gang (later terrorist organization) situated in Lapland, Finland. History of GHS Jack Ladrick era GHS was created in 2005 by Jack Ladrick. GHS was originally going to be his bodyguard group, but he went on and created the full gang. Jack expanded the gang from Finland, to Los Santos in 2010. His gang expanded steadily. Even though his gang was small, he acted like if it was a real gang: he cruised around town with his gang and even had a clubhouse. Gary Jones era After Jack Ladrick died from old age in 2012, Gary Jones took his place as the leader of the Golden Horde of Scandinavia. Gary had very different opinions with the rest of the world. He was very racist and wanted to bring back white supremacy. In 2015, he bombed the European Central Bank. This led to a war with the EU and the USA. Gary dismantled GHS chapter in Los Santos. He retreated to Lapland where he continued his war against the EU and the USA, until his death in 2018. John Simmons era In 2018, after Gary's death, John Simmons took his place as the leader of GHS. He negotiated peace with the EU and the USA, in 2019. John re-established the Los Santos chapter, after Gary took it down in 2015. John made GHS a biker gang as it once was. John also took all of GHS's war machinery it had stolen over the years, to the headquarters of GHS, in Lapland. John was assassinated by Hank in 2020. Hank era Even though Hanks last name was never revealed, it has been confirmed that Hank is from Chippewa. Hank, after assassinating John in 2020, took his place as the leader of the Golden Horde of Scandinavia. Hank was respected a lot, due to him being a senior member of GHS. Hank started taking GHS from a biker gang, towards a mafia. He started manufacturing drugs, murdering, and made GHS a large part of European mafias. He took down other outlaw gangs and mafias, and tried to secure his dominance in San Andreas and in Europe, but he was stopped by Morgan Williams in 2020. The group was under chaos without a leader for many years. Until they took GHS down a notch. GHS dismantled the Russian chapter and began to supply the Los Santos chapter even more. It is unknown who was in command at this point. Wars Golden Horde of Scandinavia has fought many wars, these include: *GHS - Angels of Death 2007-2008 This war was the first major conflict that involved GHS. Although it was a loss for GHS, this war brought GHS over 120 new members, even though it lost 200 people in the war. *GHS - The Lost 2010 - 2011 This war was won by the GHS. The victory brought GHS dominance in Los Santos *GHS - The Lost 2011 - 2012 The Lost attacked back and took control of Blaine County. This also drove the GHS members off from Los Santos. *GHS - European Union & USA 2015 - 2018 This massive scale war cost GHS over 5 000 casualties. It was the deadliest war involving GHS. Trivia *GHS is currently operating in two countries; USA and Finland *GHS's headquarters is partly underground. This makes it hard for others to track it down. * GHS has four senior members: James, Buck, Hank and Mary ** James joined GHS in 2010, left in 2015 ** Buck joined the GHS in 2011 ** Hank joined GHS in 2013, died in 2020 ** Mary joined the GHS in 2019 * In New Order. GHS has a website: "www.GoldenHordeofScandinavia.fi" Category:New Order Category:Gangs Category:Antagonists